Cruella De Vil
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Songfic! Não resisti! Espero que vocês gostem!


**Oi gente! Olha eu não resisti em postar essa fic! Não achei muito boa, MAS eu tinha por Cruella De Vil numa fic falando da Isabel! Negrito é a musica (Cruella De Vil da Selena Gomez) e em italico são os pensamentos (pode ser qualquer personagem que odeie a Isabel, mas eu fiz pensando na Amy)**

**Espero que gostem! Boas risadas (ou não)**

-x-x-x-

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
>Look out for Cruella De Vil<strong>

****Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh **  
>Fiquem atentos pata a Cruella Devil<strong>

_Tomem cuidado com a Isabel De Vil!_

**Cruella De Vil  
>Cruella De Vil<br>Se ela não te assusta,  
>nenhum mal o fará.<br>Quando você a ve,te dá um súbito arrepio.  
>Cruella, Cruella De Vil.<br>**

_Ah, com certeza não fará! Me arrepia ver aquela máquina mortífera dos Lucian, coberta de perolas e perfume! Ah, e de plásticas!_

**The curl of her lips**  
><strong>The ice in her stare<strong>  
><strong>All innocent children had better beware<strong>  
><strong>She's like a spider waiting for the kill<strong>  
><strong>Look out for Cruella De Vil...<strong>

**Os seus lábios curvados,**  
><strong>O gelo no seu olhar,<strong>  
><strong>As crianças inocentes devem ser avisadas.<strong>  
><strong>Ela é como uma aranha esperando pela morte.<strong>  
><strong>Fiquem atentos para a Cruella De Vil.<strong>

_Sorriso do mal. Olhar do Alasca. Eu devia ter sido avisada. Uma aranha que se Rony visse morreria._

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
><strong>If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>To see her is to take a sudden chill<strong>  
><strong>Cruella De Vil...<strong>

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh**

**Cruella De Vil,Cruella De Vil**  
><strong>Se ela não te assusta, nenhum mal o fará.<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>Quando você a vê, te dá um súbito arrepio.<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil.<strong>

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh**

_Nem sei mais o que dizer! Cruella De Vil..._

**This vampire bat**  
><strong>This inhuman beast<strong>

**O morcego vampiro.**  
><strong>A besta desumana.<strong>

_Ela não suga sangue, mas será que é humana?_

**She 'outta be locked up and never released  
>The world was such a wholesome place until<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>Yeah!<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>To see her is to take a sudden chill<br>Cruella De Vil...**

**Ela deve ser trancada, e nunca mais ser libertada.**  
><strong>O mundo era um lugar tão feliz até...<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil.<strong>  
><strong>yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Cruella,Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>Se ela não te assusta,nenhum mal o fará.<strong>  
><strong>Cruella,Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>Quando você a vê, te dá um súbito arrepio<strong>  
><strong>Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh<strong>  
><strong>(oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh)<strong>

_Aprisionada e largada! Meu mundo era bem mais feliz com certeza! Agora nada mais me assusta! Por conheço uma De Vil._

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
>(oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh)<strong>

**At first you think Cruella is the devil**  
><strong>But after time has worn away the shock<strong>  
><strong>You've come to realize<strong>  
><strong>You've seen her kind of eyes<strong>  
><strong>Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!<strong>

**No começo você acha que Cruella é o diabo.**  
><strong>Mas depois de um tempo o choque passa.<strong>  
><strong>Você começa a perceber<strong>  
><strong>Você já viu olhos daquele jeito<strong>  
><strong>Te assistindo debaixo de uma rocha.<strong>

_No começo, meio e fim. Devia ter passado. Já me assistiu chorar, mas agora só me verá rir!_

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
><strong>If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>To see her is to take a sudden chill<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will<strong>  
><strong>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<strong>  
><strong>To see her is to take a sudden chill<strong>  
><strong>Cruella De Vil<strong>

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>Se ela não te assusta, nenhum mal o fará.<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>Quando você a vê, te dá um súbito arrepio.<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>Se ela não te assusta, nenhum mal o fará.<br>Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
>Quando você a vê, te dá um súbito arrepio.<br>Cruella De Vil  
><strong>

_Tomem cuidado com a Isabel De Vil!_

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)**  
><strong>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)<strong>  
><strong>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh<strong>  
><strong>Look out for Cruella De Vil <strong>

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)<br>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
>Fique atento para a Cruella De Vil <strong>

_Isabel De Vil..._

-x-x-x-

**Então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Podem mandar reviews com todaaas as duas opiniões ^^**


End file.
